Occultist
Occultist by T.A. Saunders ©2013 v2.0 Summary The Occultist is a collector of various sorts of supernatural knowledge. They are the heart of every dark cult, every supernatural investigator and anybody who seeks to protect others from the sometimes diabolical powers of the unknown. Occultists come from every walk of life, but tend to be educated, though not always from a university or a school of magic. This knowledge takes the form of being able to call forth, banish and protect against beings of supernatural origin.For the Occultist, to call upon their knowledge is a sacrifice of both personal energy and sometimes blood to fuel their magic. This is sometimes their own blood, but it can also be the blood of other creatures, including other people. Their magic classifies as “mystic” like the magic of priests and seers and can be resisted in the same manner. They also choose a deity or other supernatural being to serve and request aid from, but are not limited to serving just one. An Occultist can serve many divine creatures of the same ethos providing there is no conflict of interest. Mediums are the exception to this, relying on their own power to call forth dead spirits, rather than depending on a divine/infernal power. A powerful Occultist is not somebody to take lightly for their ability to bring forth and send back supernatural beings is without peer. Class Trees Celestialist: The Celestialist is an occultist that specializes in summoning forth celestial beings to the prime plane. They also are adept at banishing infernal creatures that should cross into the mortal realm, should one be encountered. This does not necessarily make them lawful; a Celestialist could indeed be a chaotic being, who enjoys binding divine beings to his or her will. Those of lawful alignment will ask for the aid they seek, rather than force it from those they call down to the mortal plane. Celestialists can wear light or medium grade armor. Fae-Whisperer (Celestialist sub-path): A specialized version of the Celestialist, the Fae-Whisperer can summon Faerie and Faerie Kin to their aid. The Fae-Whisperer can force Fae into servitude, but cannot force them to break Zorah’s Law. Telling a Fae, called against her will to kill a hated enemy for example, would immediately break any hold aforementioned Fae-Whisperer had over the Fae in question, and allow her to leave of her own volition. However, a command to for example, turn the ground under an adversary into bread pudding would sound like great fun to a Fae, and would be gladly followed. It should be noted that Fallen Fae cannot be summoned, as they are not bound to the Cosmos, or the will of Mother Zorah. Fae-Whisperers can wear light and medium-grade armor. Demonologist: The antithesis of the Celestialist, the Demonologist is an occultist that specializes in summoning forth infernal beings to the prime plane. With this knowledge also comes the skill to banish divine beings from the mortal realm. Being a Demonologist does not predispose one to being “chaotic.” Indeed, lawful beings will seek to bargain with infernal powers to gain their aid, where those of chaotic spirit will instead simply bind infernal beings to their will. Either is exceedingly dangerous, the more powerful the infernal being called. Demonologists can wear light or medium grade armor. Niraethologist (Demonologist sub-path): A specialized version of the Demonologist, the Niraethologist deals with the demons and fiends that exist in Niraeth. These sorts of demons require specialized rituals, as they are not under the sway of the King of Demons, Ysil, but exist on the fringes of the Multiverse, warring over scraps of shredded reality and remnants of the Universe that Was. Many of these fiends are older than the current universe, and while not always more powerful, can certainly be more dangerous to summon, because they are not under the sway of a greater power and can often bend rules and promises with little consequence. Niraethologists can wear light and medium-grade armor. Medium: The Medium is a sort of occultist that contacts the Outer Planes to contact long dead spirits, call forth lost souls from the Astral Plane and possibly banish haunting spirits from an area. While they do have great power over incorporeal undead, they have no power whatsoever over corporeal dead, like zombies and ghasts. Like the Celestialist and the Demonologist the pursuit of the Medium craft does not predispose alignment; the knowledge of the spirit world can be used for either good or evil. Mediums can wear light or medium grade armor. Summoner: Summoners are masters of calling forth elemental beings from Xirorya, Plane of Elements. Much like their other brethren, Summoners are skilled at both calling forth and dismissing elemental beings, but they must choose one element to become skilled in calling, by which they then become skilled at dismissing the opposite element, ex. A water summoner is skilled at calling forth Water Elementals and dismissing Fire Elementals. Additionally, summoners learn powerful elemental wards to protect themselves and others from wrathful elemental beings. Summoners can wear light or medium-grade armor. Class Abilities 'Shared Class Abilities' Occult Knowledge: Occultists must be aware of the pitfalls and dangers of contacting beings from other planes. This knowledge gives them 88% chance to either request aid from or bind a supernatural being. If the aid from a supernatural being is requested that being will remain however long its aid is required and if necessary, extract whatever payment for answering the summons. If the Occultist chooses to bind the supernatural being, they have guaranteed control over the supernatural being for 1d6 rounds. After that, every round a cumulative 5% penalty is added to the being breaking that control. While controlled however, the occultist can make the supernatural being do whatever he or she wants, including things that might be otherwise against the ethos of the creature. All other spells used to enhance or protect their summons or dismiss or debuff an enemy summons occur at a base 75% spell hit. Note: Items and effects that augment spell hit do not augment the chance to summon an entity. (88% to call/bind, 1d6 rounds for bind control, 5% stacking penalty for maintaining a bind, base 75% chance to cast other non-binding/summoning spells). Blood Ritual: The occultist understands the power of blood in their craft. Blood adds strength and greater control over supernatural beings the occultist summons. Three times per day, the Occultist can use a Blood Ritual to increase their success of gaining aid/controlling a summoned being and the efficiency at which the summoned being operates at. A +10% is granted in summoning success and if the occultist choose to bind his or her summons, they will gain an automatic +2 rounds of control. Additionally, beings summoned this way gain +10% to their hit percent, atop of existing bonuses. (+10% to summon success, +2 rounds of bind control, +10% to hit for the summoned being, usable 3 times per day). Rune Tattooing: A practice unique to Occultists, rune tattoos are a means to either enhance, protect or give an immediate means to bring about a summoning/effect. These tattoos can only be crafted once per day and cannot give a bonus greater than 15% in any category (+to hit, +to evade, etc.). They cannot summon named beings, but can possibly summon beings of a greater or elder sort. A person cannot have more than six of these special tattoos and they cannot be of the same/similar function and only an occultist can use a rune tattoo meant to summon supernatural beings. The occultist must use their own blood in the creation of the tattoo ink. (Grants up to a permanent +15% bonus, a minor permanent effect or ability to summon a supernatural being, usable 1 time per day). 'Paragon Class Abilities' (Available only to single class characters who spend 12 EP for all three skills.): Paragon of Skill: Because an individual spends a great deal of focused effort and time to become a Paragon they learn things of their profession that those who dual-class would not otherwise discover. This skill translates into a bonus +15% to hit for their appropriate combat focus (+15% to melee hit for melee types, +15% to ranged for ranged attackers and +15% to spell hit for spell casters). Additionally, the Paragon gains an extra -20% to their overall armor rating and mystic defense versus all forms of attack. Avatar Form: By use of this power an Occultist can open their bodies to become a vessel for a deity, Spirit of Imarel or similar divine/infernal being for 1d6 rounds. In the case of the Medium, they become a vessel for a powerful heroic/villainous spirit. During this time the Occultist has supernatural strength and endurance, allowing them +10% to all melee/range attacks and can attack twice per round. Additionally, the Avatar Form grants a frightening similarity to the Deity called in question, forcing those who behold him or her to attack at -15%. While in Avatar Form any beings/creatures called forth will also have incredibly high morale and attack with an additional +15%. At the end of the Avatar Form the Occultist can do no other summoning or spell-casting for the rest of the day. Any attempts to do so will automatically fail. Usable once per week. (+10% to melee/ranged attacks, 2 attacks per round, summoned beings gain +15% to their attacks, and -15% to be hit while in Avatar Form. Usable once per week). Condemnation: Occultists of the greatest power have the ability to vanquish powerful, named beings from other Planes of Existence, short of Spirits of Imarel and Deities, powerful angelic spirits, demons, souls of the dead and Elemental Lords can be sent back to their plane of origin for 1d40+10 days with a 75% chance of success. Should the Occultist fail, they cannot attempt to condemn that supernatural being in question again for 1d20+6 days. The act of condemning powerful supernatural beings is an extremely risky proposition and will very likely earn the wrath of the being condemned. (75% chance to condemn a supernatural being for 1d40+10 days. Failure means inability to attempt again for 1d20+6 days). Celestialist/Fae-Whisperer Celestial Advocate: The Celestialist can call down a divine being that represents their chosen deity/ethos to answer 1d4 questions. The Celestial Advocate will answer the questions truthfully, though may do so in a way that isn’t obvious or is vague, depending on the question. Once the question is answered, there is no further elucidation and the Celestialist can either burn another question for further explanation or be satisfied with the answer. The Celestialist cannot force a divine being to give more detailed answers than it chooses to give. This talent can be used once per day. (Summon a divine being for answers. 1d4 questions can be asked. Usable once per day). Divine Ward: A Celestialist can call into being a 30′ protective zone of any shape that no infernal entity can cross for 1d4 rounds. Even named beings are affected by this barrier, though Deities/Archfiends and Spirits of Imarel are not. Attempts to cross the barrier by infernal beings causes them great pain and physically throws them back from the barrier. The Celestialist does not need to maintain the ward once it’s created and can focus on summoning, should they choose to do so. Usable three times per day. (Summon a 30′ protective area vs. infernal beings for 1d4 rounds. Usable 3 times per day). Summon Celestial Familiar: This ability allows the Celestialist to call forth a minor being that represents the chosen Deity/Spirit of Imarel they have chosen to follow. This is always a creature that embodies the divine being somehow; Zorah might send a squirrel, while the Spirit of Temperance might send a dove. These familiars are unusually intelligent for their kind and can take telepathic commands but cannot speak themselves. They can however convey images into the mind and act as both spies and messengers. Usually appearing as a small animal or creature, Celestial Familiars are not meant for combat. If slain, it cannot be summoned back from its plane of origin for one week. Otherwise, the Celestial Familiar can be called and dismissed at will. When present, the Familiar conveys a +5% bonus to summoning and a +10% bonus to hit for creatures the Celestialist calls forth. (Summon a familiar. +5% to summoning and a +10% bonus to hit for creatures the Celestialist calls forth). Demonologist/Niraethologist Infernal Advocate: The Demonologist can call up an infernal being that represents their chosen deity/ethos to answer 1d4 questions. The Infernal Advocate will answer the questions though some parts of the answer might be less true than others. Once the question is answered, there is no further elucidation and the Occultist can either burn another question for further explanation or be satisfied with the answer. The Demonologist can attempt to force a more truthful answer from the Infernal Advocate on one question only at 50% chance of success. Failure results either the Advocate outright lying or simply departing with no further questions answered. This talent can be used once per day. (Summon an infernal being for answers to 1d4 questions. More truthful answers can be forced with 50% chance of success. Usable once per day). Infernal Torment: A Demonologist can call upon infernal energies and strike out upon a celestial beings in such a way that it will sicken them to be in 30′ of the Demonologist’s presence. This sickness doubles over the celestial being and causes both vomiting and intolerable, wracking pain across the body, until the celestial being moves away. No spells or physical action other than retreat can be taken while in this radius for 1d4 rounds. The Demonologist does not need to maintain concentration once the Infernal Torment takes hold, allowing them to possibly summon other infernal beings to their aid. Usable thrice per day. (Cause celestial beings within 30′ of the Demonologist to be tormented for 1d4 rounds, forcing them to retreat. Usable 3 times per day). Summon Infernal Familiar: This ability allows the Demonologist to call forth a minor being that represents the chosen Deity/Spirit of Imarel they have chosen to follow. This is always a creature that embodies the divine being somehow; Meklah might send a Shade, while the Spirit of Decay might send a cockroach. These familiars are unusually intelligent for their kind and can take telepathic commands but cannot speak themselves. They can however convey images into the mind and act as both spies and messengers. Usually appearing as a small animal or creature, Infernal Familiars are not meant for combat. If slain, it cannot be summoned back from its plane of origin for one week. Otherwise, the Infernal Familiar can be called and dismissed at will. When present, the Familiar conveys a +5% bonus to summoning and a +10% bonus to hit for creatures the Demonologist calls forth. (Summon a familiar. +5% to summoning and a +10% bonus to hit for creatures the Demonologist calls forth). Medium Contact Spirit: Once per day, a Medium can contact a Spirit to answer 1d4 questions. How truthful the spirit is depends on how prepared the Medium is. If he or she has a personal item of the spirit they attempt to contact, there is a 50% chance that spirit will answer questions truthfully, though may choose to be vague or evasive with their answers. Should the spirit be contacted at the place they died, there is a 75% chance they will answer questions truthfully, though elusive answers are also possible. If the Medium knew the spirit they’re attempting to contact in life and were on good terms with them at the time of death, the spirit will answer the best it can, with 100% truth. If no such knowledge or relics exist and a spirit is just randomly contacted, there is a 25% chance of actually getting a remotely honest answer and the Spirit is free to not answer. (25% to answer 1d4 questions without preparation, 50% chance with a personal item of the spirit’s, 75% chance if contacted at the place of death and 100% if known by the spirit in life. Usable once per day). Cleansing: The Medium is able to force spirits from a structure by way of this talent with 75% chance of effectiveness. The Cleansing is a permanent act, forcing a specific spectral entity or entities from a home, building or structure. This does not destroy the spirits in question, but it does force them to depart the area/property if this talent is successful. Spirits evicted in this manner will not usually stick around but may (25% chance) actually follow the Medium instead. If the spirits cast out are not malevolent (50% unless otherwise stated by a GM) they will simply follow the Medium around, natter at them and occasionally play pranks on them for 1d4 days. After that time, the spirits will wander off or pass on into the Afterlife. Malevolent spirits will torment and attack the Medium at every opportunity for 1d4 days. In such cases, the medium may make a second Cleansing roll at no cost to their overall count to immediately abolish these spirits from further disruption. This check may only be made once however. Should it fail, the malevolent spirits linger for the full duration, incurring a -15% to all summoning-related bonuses. Usable thrice per day. (75% to Cleanse spirits from an area, 25% the spirits cleansed follow the Medium, 50% chance of non-malevolence, linger for 1d4 days. Malevolent spirits cause a -15% penalty to summoning-related skills. Usable 3 times per day). Spiritual Relic: Mediums will select an item of some kind to imbue with their personal essence, to strengthen their summoning power. Since Spirits called into combat in the name of the living are usually reluctant for one reason or another to do so, a Medium must have a means to focus their energies to compel spirits to do their bidding, hence the need for the Spiritual Relic. Traditionally, these are crystals or precious gemstones that the Medium favors, but can be anything of personal value. The item must be small, wearable on the person and no more complex than a piece of jewelry or a simple melee weapon, such as a knife. When using a Spiritual Relic, the Medium gains a +5% bonus to summoning and a +10% bonus to hit for spectral entities they bring forth. (+5% to summoning roll, +10% to summoned spirit’s hit die.) Summoner Contact Xiroryan Sage: By way of this talent, the Summoner is able to reach out to the Elemental Plane of Xirorya and contact one of the many royal Sages of the city of Escaria. These sages, who serve the Elemental Princes of Xirorya will provide the Summoner with the answer to 1d4 questions. The answers they provide will always be truthful, providing a suitable sacrifice for the answers is made. For a Summoner of Stone, valuable gems must be given, for Flame, something valuable to the Summoner must be burned, for Wind, something precious to the Summoner must be cast to the skies and for Water, treasure of sufficient worth must be committed to the sea. There is a 15% chance that the Sage in question will not find the sacrifice valuable enough and offer an excessively vague answer. Should this be attempted with no sacrifice, the Sage will be entirely insulted and refuse to respond to the summoner for 1d6 days. Usable once per day. (Contact a Xiroryan Sage to answer 1d4 questions with a proper sacrifice. 15% chance for unacceptable sacrifice, no sacrifice insults the sage into non-response for 1d6 days. Usable once per day). Ward of Elements: Three times per day, the Summoner may abjure a field of protection from all elements for 1d4 rounds. This ward will prevent elemental beings from entering, but will allow those the Summoner calls forth to exit the ward to do combat. Additionally, those elemental beings in direct opposition to the Summoner (Fire vs. Water, Stone vs. Wind) will have a 40% chance to be banished each time they come in contact with the ward. The Summoner need not maintain concentration on the ward to maintain it, allowing them to summon aid while the ward stands. (Protection from Elements/Elemental beings for 1d4 rounds. Oppositional Elemental beings have a 40% chance to be banished each time they contact the ward. Usable 3 times per day). Elemental Artifact: Much like the Medium’s Spiritual Relic, a Summoner will create a focus item that will allow them to call forth Elemental Beings with more ease and greater strength. These focus items must reflect the Element by which they give fealty. Such items could be a tree branch that has been struck by lightning and dipped in the Summoner’s own blood for Wind, or a torch crafted from the humerus of the Summoner’s most hated enemy for Fire. These items must be relatively small and easy to carry on their person. When using an Elemental Artifact, the Summoner gains a +5% bonus to summoning and a +10% bonus to hit for any elemental beings they call upon. (+5% to summoning roll, +10% to elemental being’s hit die.) Category:Classes Category:Celestialist Category:Demonologist Category:Medium Category:Summoner